The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 15
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 15 “Come on, let’s find an empty place” Sates said. We walked into the hallway and found the Dojo to be empty, almost empty at least. Deff was sitting in the corner, reading a fyreball. When he saw us coming in, he quickly rose, hid the fyreball and stormed past us out of the dojo. “Hey, what’s u…?” Sates said, but Deff bumped into him which cut him off. “What was that about?” I said. Sates looked after Deff for a second. “I don’t know. He’s been gone most of the time lately. Well, let’s get you taught.” We went to the middle of the room and sat. “You see” Sates said “Vulkanadon is a concentrated form of Fyre extracted from Vuulk, that volcano just outside. You must extend the Fyre inside of you; become one with the Vulkanadon, and then… Create.” The Vulkanadon from Sates’ sleeve seemed to come alive and form a pair of handcuffs. “Could be useful eh?” he said and winked. We went over the basics for a while. Most of it was much like the basic meditating I had done with Santuric, only that this had to be done faster for combat practicalities. I soon learned to create minor items, but Sates seemed to be impressed by the speed at which I learned. So was Shaw the next day, he stopped for a full second when I conjured a handful of perfectly balanced throwing-knives. So went the next two months. Days continued on with most of the same routine. I learned quickly in both martial arts from Shaw as well as achieving a focused mind with the help of Zentharim. Firr rarely appeared, he probably had a lot to attend to, and Santuric was often gone too. Since Sates had been here longer, he had the lead in skills for some time, but I quickly caught up to him and even got better than him. It didn’t seem to bother him that much; he had accepted that I was ‘the chosen’ although even I didn’t quite know what that meant yet, other than I seemed to learn faster than anyone else. On October the 1st I woke early. 5:10 the clock said. I didn’t know what had made me wake, but something seemed… Different. I threw off my thin blanket and stood out of my bed, but where I had previously been used to just stand in my underwear no problem, I was now freezing. I grabbed some clothes and looked around. Sates were sleeping silently next to me, so was all the others, but Deff was nowhere to be seen. I shook Sates. “Something is wrong” I said. He got up too. “Whew, isn’t it colder?” He said. “I don’t know. Let’s go get something to eat, maybe Zentharim will explain later.” So we donned our cloaks and went into the hallway. As we started to walk down the silent hallway, deserted because of the early hours, we heard a loud noise from the dorm. It sounded like a wall falling followed by the sound of something crystallizing. We ran back to the dorm only to find half of it, including our beds, to be covered in Yce and the far wall to have been toppled. From the gap in the wall and out into the plains of Vuulk, a layer of Yce covered the ground and a horde of those Yce minions advanced on us, and in front of them walked a tall figure, a very pale woman looking to be in her late twenties, with blue hair and donning a tight, blue full body suit. She pointed and the minions advanced at us. The others who had not been frozen at first had already gotten up and running, but half of them were quickly felled. Some fell twitching with a huge spike in the back, some stood frozen in place, trapped in a block of Yce and the rest, those closest to the door, just got out. Before we could react to all this, a cascade of spikes flew towards us. Then my instinct kicked in. A shield of Vulkanadon formed in front of me which repelled the spikes. Sates did the same but as we ran out, he caught one in his left arm. “What should we do?” He moaned. “Let’s get the hell out!” I answered but as we tried to fyre away, the approaching cold prohibited us from doing so. “Damn!” Sates said. “Uuh… Come on, we’ve got to find the council then!” We ran up the hallway, but someone pulled us into the study. “Ssh!” said the person I now recognized to be Santuric. “The council is gone and safe, just wait.” He whispered. We waited as the sound of Yce forming in the hallway passed and the screams of those who had no Vulkanadon to protect them came and passed. After a while, the noises passed and an eerie silence fell. And then, amidst the already creeping cold, it was as if some part of my mind disappeared. “It was as I feared then” Santuric said “They’ve taken the Fyre Orb.” Footsteps broke the silence in the hallway. “Come on, we’ve got to go!” Santuric placed his hands on both our shoulders and Fyre started to envelop us. The last thing I saw was the blue haired girl breaking the door open. Our eyes met for a brief second, mine red, hers blue. A smile cracked across her face, and then we were gone. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting